Veena, nie znałem cię od tej strony
by Akirasaki
Summary: Historia Yukine i jego wybranki.


Ślub. Za chwilę Yukine miał poślubić wybrankę swojego serca.  
\- Kazuma, mam do ciebie takie małe pytanie- szepnęła Bishamon.  
\- Słucham?- zapytał chłopak przysuwając się bliżej.  
\- Tak właściwie to co to za jedna?  
\- Nie mów, że przyszłaś na ślub nawet nie wiedząc z kim Yukine się żeni!  
\- Ciszej, matole- skarciła go- Nigdy nie widziałam go w towarzystwie żadnej dziewczyny, więc nie wiem kim ona jest. Długo się znają?  
\- No to już zaczęło się ładnych parę lat temu.  
\- Parę lat temu?!  
\- Teraz to ty się drzesz- zwrócił jej uwagę.  
\- Nie prowokuj mnie...- wycedziła przez zęby, a żyłka na jej czole zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować.  
\- Jak ceremonia się skończy to wszystko ci opowiem.

* * *

\- No to mów- Bishamon dosiadła się do Kazumy podczas trwającego już wesela.  
\- Daj mi chwilkę- powiedział rozglądając się dookoła. Bardzo mu się podobały dekoracje i sam pomysł zorganizowania ceremonii i wesela na plaży.  
\- Pomimo otwartej przestrzeni i tak zastanawia mnie to, skąd mieli tyle kasy na wszystko- powiedziała biorąc czekoladkę z patery- Przecież Yato od tylu lat jest spłukany, a Yukine nie uzbierałby tyle ze swojej pracy przy ciągłym podkradaniu tego dresa.  
\- Ebisu im zafundował całe wesele.  
\- Eee? I nie chciał niczego w zamian?  
\- Podobno Yato już coś kiedyś dla niego zrobił.  
\- Może chodzi o tą sytuację z Izanami.  
\- Hm, o tym nie pomyślałem...- zamyślił się.  
\- Później nad tym porozmyślasz, teraz opowiedz mi ich historię.  
\- Mogłaś pytać zanim tu przyszliśmy- rzekł spokojnie, ale po chwili wystraszył się pulsującej żyłki- No już, już. Zacznę od samego początku: poznali się zupełnie przypadkiem kiedy znudzony Yukine wybrał się na spacer...  
\- Czemu znudzony?  
\- Bo Yato w tym czasie stalkował Hiyori i nie miał z kim sobie podogryzać.  
\- No tak, to wiele wyjaśnia.  
\- Właśnie. No i tak sobie szedł...

 _"Nah, no i po co ja wychodziłem na ten spacer? W tym parku jest jeszcze nudniej niż w domu Kofuku..."_  
Yukine snując się po parku zauważył po chwili płaski kamień leżący na brzegu chodnika.  
 _"O, chociaż sobie kaczkę puszczę"_  
Podniósł kamień i poszedł nad staw. Zamachnął się i puścił tak mocną kaczkę, że kamień przemierzył cały staw, dotykając wody tylko dwa razy, z zawrotną prędkością i trafił w dziewczynę siedzącą na drugim brzegu.  
\- Ała! Debilu!- krzyknęła dziewczyna po czym szybko zerwała się na równe nogi i zaczęła obiegać staw żeby dorwać blondyna.  
\- Przepraszam!- krzyknął przerażony i zaczął uciekać.  
\- Jak cię dorwę to zrobię ci w dupy grabie!- groziła biegnąc za nim.  
\- Przecież już przeprosiłem!  
\- A kij mnie to, blondasie!  
\- Czekaj chwilę, ty mnie widzisz?!- zatrzymał się.  
\- A niby czemu miałabym cię nie widzieć?- doganiała go.  
Chłopak widząc, że ona nie ma zamiaru się zatrzymać- zerwał się i dalej uciekał. Biegli tak aż do domu Kofuku.  
\- Daj już spokój...- zdyszany biegał resztkami sił dookoła domu.  
\- Zapomnij...- nie dawała za wygraną.  
\- Dawaj, Yukki!- różowowłosa dopingowała przyjaciela siedząc na ganku.  
\- Dlaczego kazałaś mi zostawić ich w spokoju?- zapytał niezadowolony Daikoku- Przerwałbym im i przynajmniej złapaliby oddech, a tak to zaraz padną.  
\- Dramatyzujesz- odpowiedziała jedząc ciastko.  
\- Yukine, coś ty za dzikie babsko do domu sprowadził?!- zapytał Yato widząc tą piękną gonitwę zaraz po powrocie.  
\- Ciii, zaraz opadną z sił- zafascynowana Kofuku uciszyła go.  
\- A kto to jest?- zapytała Hiyori pojawiając się za Yato.  
\- Aj, co ty tu robisz?!- wystraszył się.  
\- Chociaż raz ja śledziłam ciebie- odpowiedziała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.  
W tym momencie Yukine padł na ziemię z wyczerpania. Dziewczyna dogoniła go i padła obok.  
\- Mam cię...- wydyszała i resztkami sił klepnęła go w plecy.  
\- Gdybym nie był taki padnięty to nawet by mnie zabolało...- odpowiedział.  
\- Spadaj...- odwróciła się na plecy- Tak w ogóle to Otsu jestem...- przesunęła po ziemi rękę żeby była bliżej chłopaka.  
\- Yukine...- przybił jej "leniwą" piątkę.  
Leniwą, bo jak już położył swoją dłoń na jej dłoni, to nie chciało mu się zabierać ręki.  
Kofuku, cała uradowana z nowej znajomości blondyna, zaczęła klaskać, a pozostała trójka patrzyła na nich z zażenowaniem.

\- Dzieci- skomentowała uśmiechając się.  
\- Szczerze, to niewiele zmieniło się od tamtego czasu- powiedział przyglądając się wygłupom pary młodej na parkiecie.  
\- A co było dalej?  
\- Potem sprawa się nieco skomplikowała...

\- "Taka jak Hiyori" czyli jaka?- zapytała Otsu po kilku minutach przysłuchiwania się rozmowie nowych znajomych.  
\- Taka, która łatwiej dostrzega osoby należące do Dalekiego Wybrzeża- wyjaśnił Yato.  
\- Czyli?  
\- Istoty duchowe.  
\- To wy jesteście duchami?- zdziwiła się.  
\- Mniej więcej. Kofuku i ja jesteśmy bogami, Yukine i Daikoku naszymi broniami, a Hiyori jest człowiekiem, tak jak ty, tyle że w wyniku pewnego wypadku jej dusza czasami opuszcza ciało w najmniej spodziewnym momencie- przedstawił w skrócie będąc zakłopotanym podczas mówienia ostatniej części.  
\- Miałeś to naprawić- wtrąciła Hiyori.  
\- W swoim czasie- odpowiedział uśmiechając sie głupkowato.  
Otsu nie bardzo ogarnęła o czym mówią i dokładnie tłumaczyli jej wszystko jeszcze przez kilka godzin.  
\- No, ja już muszę iść- powiedziała zbierając się do wyjścia.  
\- Wpadnij jutro- rzekła wesoło Kofuku.  
\- Nie wiem czy tu trafię- odparła lekko zakłopotana, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że nie wie gdzie dokładnie się znajduje.  
\- Yukine może po ciebie wpaść- wypalił Yato i zaraz po tym został prawie, że zabity wzrokiem blondyna.  
\- Niegłupie- stwierdziła- Nabazgram ci na czymś adres mojej szkoły i możesz przyjść po lekcjach- powiedziała po czym dostała kartkę i długopis od Daikoku- Kończę o piętnastej- dodała podczas wręczania kartki blondynowi- Do jutra!- pożegnała się i poszła.

\- I co, od razu spodobała się Yukine?- zapytała będąc coraz bardziej zaciekawiona tą historią.  
\- No właśnie nie- Kazuma ostudził jej zapał- Przez prawie 2 lata spotykali się jak zwykli kumple.  
\- To pomiń tą część i przejdź od razu do ciekawszych rzeczy.  
\- Veena, nie znałem cię od tej strony- zaśmiał się.  
\- Cicho...  
\- Na święta kupię ci jakieś romansidło do czytania. Wracając: przełom nastąpił dopiero podczas biwaku.

Kiedy Hiyroi, Kofuku, Yato i Daikoku spali, Otsu i Yukine siedzieli oparci o drzewo kawałek od namiotów i patrzyli w gwiazdy.  
\- Patrz, tamten układ przypomina osła- śmiejąc się wskazała na jedną z konstelacji gwiazd.  
\- Jak dla mnie to kura- przekrzywił głowę- A nie, jednak osioł- zaśmiał się.  
Po chwili Otsu usłyszała jakiś szelest w krzakach i przysunęła się do Yukine.  
\- Co, boisz się?- powiedział złośliwie.  
\- Wiesz, jeśli to zboczeniec to wolę żebyś zdążył mnie złapać czy coś- powiedziała całkiem poważnie oglądając się za siebie.  
\- Ej no, spokojnie- objął ją ramieniem- Chcesz wrócić do namiotu?  
\- Nie. Żaden zbol nie zepsuje nam wieczoru- spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem.  
Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech i lekko przyciągnął ją do siebie żeby dokładniej ją objąć. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Otsu jest nie tylko jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale też i osobą, którą w razie czego musi być w stanie obronić. Nie wątpił, że sama dałaby sobie radę, ale przy nim stawała się bardziej bezbronna w takich chwilach. Podobnie było jak kiedyś podczas powrotu do domu trafili na ayakashi i, ku zdziwieniu Yukine, schowała się za nim. Wtedy nie odebrał tego w taki sam sposób o teraz, ale też póżniej nie dogryzał jej z tego powodu.

\- Ooo! I wtedy się w niej zakochał?  
\- Veena, odstaw tą flaszkę.  
\- BO CO?!  
W tym momencie przewrócił się na nią pijany Yato.  
\- Ze mną się nie napijesz?!- zapytał.  
\- Przepraszam za niego, pani Bishamon- powiedziała Hiyori i odciągnęła chłopaka za ucho.  
\- Czeaj, ja się napię!- krzyknęła blondynka i pobiegła za nimi z flaszką.

* * *

\- Już?- zapytał Kazuma kiedy Bishamon wróciła z łazienki.  
\- Nie daj mi więcej tak pić...- odpowiedziała ledwo żywa i czknęła- Kontynuuj...  
\- No nie wiem, jutro niczego nie będziesz już pamiętać...  
\- Mów!

Następnego dnia biwaku Yato zauważył dziwne zachowanie przyjaciela i po śniadaniu poszedł z nim pogadać na osobności.  
\- Yukine, co jest?  
\- Nic...  
\- Znowu chcesz żebyśmy oboje przechodzili katusze?  
\- Nie...  
\- Więc musisz mi powiedzieć co cię trapi.  
\- Problem w tym, że nic mnie nie trapi.  
\- To o co chodzi?  
\- Sam nie wiem... Z jednej strony mam dosyć jakiś głupich myśli przychodzących mi do głowy, a z drugiej te myśli są całkiem przyjemne...  
\- Czekaj chwilę...- uśmiechnął się zadowolony- Ty się zakochałeś!  
\- Co?!  
\- Nasz mały Yukine się zakochał!  
\- Przestań! Nie prawda!  
\- A czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej tak się czułeś?- zapytał i kiedy zobaczył jak chłopaka zamurowało uśmiechnął się triumfalnie- Powiem ci, że nieźle wpadłeś- zaśmiał się.  
\- A co TY możesz wiedzieć o takich sprawach, co?!  
\- A wyobraź sobie, że wiem!  
\- No ciekawy jestem skąd!  
\- No domyśl się!  
Chwilę patrzyli na siebie wściekli po czym zaczęli się szarpać. Wpadli w krzaki, "bili" się jeszcze przez chwilę i w końcu padli na ziemię.  
\- Nie mów nic Otsu- powiedział Yukine.  
\- A ty Hiyori- rzekł Yato.  
Oboje przybili sobie żółwika.  
\- Ale wiedziałem, że chodzi o nią- dodał dres.

\- Aż mi się polepszyło jak opowiadasz o nich- powiedziała i napiła się wody- Miło się słucha ich historii- stwierdziła z uśmiechem.  
\- Kazumaaa!- Kofuku podbiegła do nich- Chodź zatańczyć!- zaczęła go ciągnąć za ramię.  
\- No dobra, już idę, spokojnie!- powiedział do różowowłosej- Za chwilkę wrócę- rzucił do Bishamon i momentalnie został porwany.

* * *

\- I co było potem? Pocałowali się w końcu?  
\- Veena, spokojnie- znowu ostudził jej zapał- Na razie jesteśmy przy tym, jak Yukine zdał sobie sprawę co tak naprawdę czuje do Otsu.  
\- Dziwne, że on zorientował się pierwszy.  
\- Jest zbyt wrażliwy.  
\- A ty skąd wiesz takie rzeczy?- zdziwiła się.  
\- Trenowałem go przez jakiś czas i wtedy wszystko z niego wychodziło.  
\- Dobra, to wracaj do opowieści.

Z uczuciami Otsu było nieco gorzej. Była tak dziecinna jak Yato i długo nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, żeby traktować Yukine jako kogoś więcej niż przyjaciela. Jednak w końcu olśniło ją. Stało się to wtedy, kiedy była chora i Yukine nie odstępował jej na krok.  
\- Chłopie, przestań uklepywać mi te poduszki co 5 minut! Jest ok!  
\- Cicho, babo- odpowiedział blondyn męcząc poduszkę.  
\- Yo, Otsu- do pokoju wszedł Yato.  
\- Jak żeś tu wlazł?! Dom był zamknięty, a nikogo prócz nas nie było- powiedziała.  
\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć- odpowiedział- Przyniosłem ci tabun mandarynek od Kofuku- położył siatę na biurku.  
\- Będę to żarła do świąt, a jest lipiec- spojrzała z zażenowaniem na siatę i zakaszlała- Yukine, zrobisz mi herbatę?  
\- Pewnie. Jak coś to wołaj- powiedział z uśmiechem i wyszedł z pokoju.  
\- Zapocisz się jak wypijesz ciepłą herbatę w taki upał- rzekł Yato rozsiadając się na krześle.  
\- Powiedział ten, co wiecznie nosi dres i poci się jak wieprz.  
\- Ej, wcale się nie pocę jak wieprz!- oburzył się.  
\- Pocisz! Twój smród czuję aż tutaj- zasłoniła nos.  
\- Nie przesadzaj!  
\- Nie przesadzam!  
\- Co to za wrzaski?!- do pokoju wparował Yukine w fartuszku i z łopatką w ręce.  
\- Co to za strój?- Yato zaczął się śmiać.  
Natomiast Otsu była wpatrzona w blondyna jak w obrazek. To dziwne, ale dopiero w takiej formie jej się spodobał, bo dojrzała w nim takiego troskliwego chłopaka, który troszczył się o nią jak o swoją ukochaną. I właśnie ta myśl skłoniła ją do głębszych przemyśleń na temat Yukine w późniejszym czasie.  
\- Robię jedzenie! A ty jej nie stresuj, bo cię wywalę!  
\- Dobra już, cicho...- obrażony zaczał jeść mandarynki, a Yukine wrócił do kuchni.  
Otsu chciała jeszcze pogapić się na blondyna w fartuszku, więc wymknęła się do kuchni i obserwowała go z ukrycia.  
\- Otsu, widzę cię- powiedział blondyn.  
\- Jak?! Przecież stoisz tyłem!  
\- Kiedy jest się za kogoś odpowiedzialnym to ma się oczy dookoła głowy.  
\- Meh- wyszła z ukrycia- Sama też bym sobie poradziła- usiadła przy stole.  
\- Ale byłoby ci nudno.  
\- Pograłabym sobie- powiedziała zgryźliwie.  
\- A kto by ci jedzenie zrobił?- zapytał takim samym tonem.  
\- A właśnie, co tam pichcisz?- wstała i zajrzała mu przez ramię.  
\- Nie patrz!- zasłonił naczynie.  
\- No nie bądź taki- zaczęła go szturchać po bokach i się śmiać.  
\- A ty przypadkiem nie powinnaś w łózku leżeć?- zapytał śmiejąc się i odwrócił się do niej przodem.  
\- Ale gdzież tam- odpowiedziała próbując podpatrzyć co za potrawa jest za nim.  
\- Otsu, nie podglądaj, nie przeszkadzaj mi i nie chodź po domu, bo jesteś chora. Trzy razy nie, dziękujemy- zaśmiał się i położył ręce na jej ramionach w celu odsunięcia jej od kuchenki. Jednak zamiast to zrobić- spojrzał się w jej oczy i zarumienił się, bo jej wzrok wyrażał coś zupełnie innego niż zwykle.  
\- Ej, gdzie mogę to wyrzucić?- cisze przerwał Yato przychodząc z pełnymi garściami skórek po mandarynkach. Jeszcze zgubił kilka po drodze.  
Yukine westchnął ciężko, odsunął się od dziewczyny i wskazał mu śmietnik.  
\- Wracaj do łóżka, a ja za chwilę przyniosę ci tą herbatę i jedzenie- rzekł do niej z lekkim uśmiechem, a ona bez słowa wróciła do pokoju.

\- Głupi Yato!  
\- Co nie?  
\- A potem się pocałowali?  
\- Przestań z tym w końcu...  
\- No co?!  
\- Nic...

\- Em, dlaczego przyszliśmy tu bez Hiyori i Yato?- zapytała nieśmiało- Zawsze chodzimy w takie miejsca z nimi...- zarumieniła się.  
\- Ale raz chciałem zabrać tylko ciebie w takie miejsce- odpowiedział Yukine nie patrząc w jej stronę żeby nie widziała jego czerwonej twarzy- Nie podoba ci się?- zapytał z lekkim smutkiem w głosie.  
\- Nie, wręcz przeciwnie- zatrzymała się i przytuliła go- Dziękuję- uśmiechnęła się.  
A gdzie blondyn ją zabrał? Na festyn. Miasto obchodziło jakieś święto i Yukine pomyślał, że to dobra okazja żeby spędzić miło czas w towarzystwie Otsu.  
\- To chodź na ta gigantyczną karuzelę!- krzyknęła uradowana chwyciła go za rękę i zaciągnęła do kolejki.

* * *

Nieco później zostali namówieni do tańca w dzikim tłumie. Yukine stwierdził, że to idealna okazja żeby w końcu pocałować się z nią. Najpierw przerwał ich indywidualne harce i porwał ją do wspólnego tańca. Uradowana Otsu nie opierała się i chętnie zaczęła z nim tańczyć. Po chwili dziewczyna robiła obrót i po jego zrobieniu blondyn przyciągnął ją do siebie zdecydowanym ruchem. Objął ją w pasie i z rumieńcem na twarzy pocałował. Otsu przez chwilę nie wiedziała co się dzieje, ale kiedy w końcu zorientowała się, to objęła go za szyję i odwzajemniła pocałunek. Tłum widząc to był wręcz zachwycony. Wszyscy przerwali tańce żeby zacząć klaskać i wiwatować.  
\- Ale nam się widownia trafiła- powiedział Yukine kiedy oderwali się od siebie. Miał ogromne rumieńce na twarzy.  
Otsu nie była lepsza, bo miała czerwoną całą buzię. Zaśmiała się i zawstydzona schowała twarz w ramieniu chłopaka.

\- Ooo, jak słodko- powiedziała wręcz wzruszona Bishamon- Ale pytałam się czy w końcu się pocałują!  
\- Już mnie tak denerwowałaś, że ci nie odpowiedziałem.  
Dopiero po chwili Kazuma zorientował się co właśnie zrobił. Zerwał się z krzesła i zaczął uciekać przed wściekłą blondynką.

* * *

\- To może będę kontynuował...- rzekł poszarpany Kazuma kiedy wrócili na miejsce- Potem przez jakiś dłuższy czas nie wiedzieli jak się zachować, aż w końcu w święta Yukine postanowił znów wykonać kolejny krok.

W południe Otsu przyszła do domu Kofuku, gdzie miała spędzić "wcześniejszą Wigilię" w gronie przyjaciół, bo później musiała wracać do domu na rodzinny obiad.  
\- Nie mogę zostać zbyt długo, bo muszę jeszcze w domu paziować- zaśmiała się.  
\- Najważniejsze, że udało ci się przyjść chociaż na trochę- powiedziała Hiyori z uśmiechem.

* * *

Po wspólnym udekorowaniu domu różowowłosej, ubraniu choinki i zrobieniu jedzenia (tym akurat zajęli się tylko Daikoku i Hiyori, bo po powodzi mleka wywalili pozostałych z kuchni) przyszedł czas na składania sobie życzeń.  
\- No, Yukine, to tam zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności, spełnienia marzeń i takich tam- zaśmiała się- Żebyś po prostu miał udane życie- uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Dzięki- uśmiechnął się- Jedyne co teraz mogę powiedzieć to nawzajem i...- zaciął się.  
\- I?- zaintrygowało ją to.  
\- ... i chciałbym żebyś została moją dziewczyną- dokończył patrząc jej prosto w oczy.  
\- Yukine...- wydusiła z siebie zdziwiona.  
\- Jak nie chcesz to zrozumiem...  
\- Ale ja chcę- odpowiedziała wesoło- Bardzo chętnie zostanę twoją dziewczyną- dodała rumieniąc się, po czym podeszła do niego i tym razem to ona go pocałowała.  
A Kofuku śmiejąc się jak głupia (xD) zrobiła im zdjęcie.

\- I teraz pewnie opowiesz mi o oświadczynach- rzekła, cały czas ciekawa kontynuacji, Bishamon.  
\- Dokładnie.

Od tamtej chwili Otsu i Yukine cały czas byli ze sobą. Nawet nieźle im się układało pomimo częstych sprzeczek. Kiedy podrośli, blondyn stwierdził, że chce z nią spędzić resztę swojego życia.  
\- Yato, mam sprawę- powiedział Yukine wchodząc do ich pokoju w domu Kofuku. Tak, nadal tam mieszkali.  
\- Hmm?- oderwał się od czytania gazety i spojrzał na niego mieląc jakieś słodycze.  
\- Muszę ci powiedzieć co postanowiłem- zestresowany usiadł obok niego.  
\- Aż poczułem twój stres- odłożył gazetę- Co jest?  
Chłopak przez chwilę zbierał się do odpowiedzi na pytanie przyjaciela.  
\- Chcę się oświadczyć Otsu- wydusił to z siebie w końcu.  
Yato przez chwilę patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Totalnie go zamurowało. To, że Yukine miał dziewczynę było dla niego normalne, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie chciał związać się z kimś na stałe.  
\- No powiedz coś- powiedział po długiej ciszy nie mogąc dłużej znieść czekania- Nie wiem po co przyszedłem z tym do ciebie, powinienem iść do Hiyori- powiedział zły wstając.  
Już chciał iść w stronę drzwi, kiedy zatrzymała go ręka Yato ciągnąca jego koszulkę.  
\- Czekaj- odezwał się w końcu- Naprawdę chcesz wziąć z nią ślub? Przecież wiesz, że ona jest człowiekiem, a ty...  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to- powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie odwracając się przodem do niego.  
\- Widzę, że naprawdę ci na niej zależy. W takim razie jaki masz plan?  
\- Jeszcze nic nie wymyśliłem, ale mam nadzieję, że Hiyori mi pomoże.  
\- Słusznie. I niech ci pomoże też przy wyborze pierścionka- doradził czarnowłosy- A właśnie, będzie cię stać na jakiś?  
\- Zbierałem w ukryciu przed tobą pieniądze i mam już niezłą sumkę- uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Osz ty...

* * *

Kilka godzin później po rozmowie z Yato, Yukine był już u jubilera wraz z Hiyori. Uzgodnili, że dziewczyna wybierze kilka, a blondyn zdecyduje który jest najładniejszy. Jednak nie było to takie proste... Hiyori latała po całym sklepie i nie mogła się zdecydować które wybrać, bo wcześniej postanowiła, że wytypuje tylko 5 żeby ułatwić przyjacielowi wybór. W sumie przesiedzieli tam 3 godziny. Sprzedawca był tak wymęczony, że był gotów dać jej coś za darmo byleby już wyszła, ale w końcu się zdecydowała.  
\- No, wybieraj, Yukine- powiedziała brunetka podsuwając mu 5 pudełeczek.  
\- Co... Co? CO? CO?!- obudził się, bo zasnął na stojąco opierając się o ladę- To... niech będzie ten- wskazał na jedno z pudełeczek.  
\- Tak myślałam, że niebieski kamień przypadnie ci do gustu- powiedziała z uśmiechem.  
\- Będzie pasował do jej oczu- uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie oczu Otsu.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze, zapraszam do kasy- wtrącił sprzedawca zabierając pozostałe pierścionki z lady żeby ich nie kusiły.

Bishamon nie mogła przestać się śmiać.  
\- Współczuję temu jubilerowi- powiedziała ocierając łezkę z oka.  
\- Dobrze się bawicie?- zapytała wesoło Otsu podchodząc do nich.  
\- Tak, wspaniałe wesele- odpowiedziała Bishamon z uśmiechem.  
\- Zapraszamy do tańca!- Yukine podbiegł do nich i porwał Veenę.  
\- W takim razie...- Kazuma wstał z krzesła- ...zatańczysz?- zapytał Otsu z uśmiechem wyciągając rękę w jej stronę.  
\- Pewnie- zaśmiała się podając mu dłoń.

* * *

\- Widziała pani Kazumę?- zapytała Hiyori dosiadając się do blondynki.  
\- Nie, a cały czas czekam na niego.  
Kilka minut później chłopak wrócił cały poszarpany.  
\- Już jestem- oznajmił poprawiając okulary.  
\- Co ci się stało?- zapytała zdziwiona Hiyori.  
\- Jak wiecie, toaleta znajduje się wewnątrz tego budynku- wskazał obiekt znajdujący się przy plaży- A w sali obok odbywa się wieczór panieński i jakieś dzikie panny mnie porwały jak szedłem do wyjścia.  
Obie wytrzeszczyły na niego oczy.  
\- Nawet nie pytam co one ci tam robiły- powiedziała Bishamon po chwili.  
Kazuma się zarumienił, bo one akurat nic mu nie robiły, sam zafundował im striptiz.  
\- No nie ważne- powiedział- Coś się stało, Hiyori?  
\- Chciałam się ciebie zapytać czy widziałeś może siostrę Otsu? Bo wiem, że rozmawiałeś z nią jakiś czas temu, a mniej więcej od tego momentu nie możemy jej znaleźć.  
\- A tak, tu jest- podniósł obrus stołu, przy którym się znajdowali, ukazując dziewczynę, która sobie spokojnie spała- Gorzej się poczuła przez alkohol i zaproponowałem żeby położyła się tutaj, bo cały czas tu siedzieliśmy, więc była bezpieczna.  
\- Ja nic o tym nie wiedziałam!- blondynka oburzyła się.  
\- Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć.  
\- W ogóle kiedy ona tu przyszła?  
\- To było mniej więcej po naszych tańcach z młodą parą. Ja wróciłem i po drodze wpadłem na nią, a ciebie Ebisu porwał do tańca.  
\- Słuchajcie, za chwilę będzie rzucanie kwiatami i przydałoby się doprowadzić ją do stanu używalności- rzekła Iki.  
\- To ja przyniosę jej wodę- powiedział Kazuma i poszedł.  
\- Pomogę ci ją obudzić i wyciągnąć stąd- powiedziała Bishamon wchodząc pod stół.

* * *

\- Eee...- Otsu nie wiedziała co powiedzieć na widok swojej siostry wyglądającej jakby właśnie wyszła z betoniarki.  
\- Olej ją i skup się na rzucie- powiedział Yukine śmiejąc się z jej siostry.  
\- I to ona jest starsza, czaisz?- śmiała się.  
\- Już cicho, skupiamy się- mama Otsu podeszła do nich żeby ich uspokoić.  
Po chwili w końcu rzuciła bukietem. Jednak zrobiła to zbyt mocno przez co dziewczyny zerwały się i pobiegły za nim. Wszystkie zdążyły dobiec, ale tylko jedna z nich go złapała i o dziwo reszta nie odważyła się szarpać o niego.  
\- Hiyori!- krzyknęła uradowana Otsu widząc, że jej przyjaciółka złapała bukiet.  
Iki posłała jej tylko szczery uśmiech.  
\- Teraz ty- powiedziała mama do blondyna.  
\- Co?!- Yukine tylko tyle wydusił z siebie będąc ciągniętym w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stała Otsu.  
\- Nie wiesz, że pan młody też rzuca?- zapytała kobieta ściągając mu muszkę.  
\- N-nie...  
\- To teraz już wiesz- dała mu muchę do ręki- Tylko rzuć mocno!- powiedziała po czym odsunęła się.  
Chłopak zawstydzony spojrzał się na swoją żonę stojącą kawałek dalej szukając u niej wsparcia. Natomiast ona pokazała mu tylko, za pomocą techniki, którą wymyślili jeszcze jak byli młodsi, że jak Yato nie złapie tej muszki, to wydłubie mu oczy. Kochana żona. Teraz miał dodatkowy stres żeby rzucić w tego dresa, bo jak tego nie zrobi to Otsu go ukatrupi. Wziął głęboki wdech i rzucił muchę. Miał nadzieję, że poleciała w stronę, gdzie przed chwilą ujrzał Yato jak ukradkiem zerknął przez ramię. Odwrócił się i ku jego przerażeniu- Yato tam nie było! Dres był taki podjarany, że nieustannie się przemieszczał. Jednak w ostatniej chwili wyskoczył i złapał muchę zanim zrobił to Daikoku.  
\- TAAK!- krzyknął uradowany padając na kolana triumfalnie trzymając zdobycz w górze.  
Yukine odetchnął z wielką ulgą.  
\- No chyba nie myślałeś, że na serio wydłubie ci te oczy?- zapytała Otsu podchodząc do niego.  
\- Po tobie można się wszystkiego spodziewać.  
\- Po prostu chciałam żeby w kocu coś pchnęło ich do bycia razem, patrz- wskazała na Hiyori i Yato, którym właśnie robiono zdjęcia.  
\- Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie go w roli męża...  
\- A ja ciebie- powiedziała zgryźliwie i widząc jego obrażoną minę zaczęła się śmiać.

* * *

\- No nawet nie byłam bliska złapania- marudziła Bishamon.  
\- Daj spokój- zaśmiał się Kazuma siadając obok niej.  
\- To dokończ swoją opowieść.

Yukine przy pomocy Hiyori, Kofuku, Daikoku i w pewnym sensie Yato, próbował zorganizować najlepsze zaręczyny na świecie. Mianowicie chciał to zrobić podczas koncertu ulubionego zespołu Otsu. I to nie byle jak- planował oświadczyć się jej na scenie. Jednak nie było to takie proste. Najpierw musieli wystalkować, gdzie zespół się zatrzymał. Potem Daikoku z Kofuku mieli odwrócić uwagę ochroniarzy stojących przy pokoju hotelowym, ale Yato jak zwykle wszystko zepsuł i uwaga skupiła się na nim. Nie mając nic do stracenia pozostali wykorzystali to i na chama wbili się do pokoju.  
\- Cześć- zażenowana Hiyori przywitała się z grupką chłopaków.  
\- Wybaczcie, że naruszamy waszą prywatność i tak dalej, ale mamy do was bardzo ważną sprawę!- powiedział Yukine po czym szybko zaczął im wyjaśniać o co chodzi.  
Trochę mu się plątał język ze stresu, bo do drzwi dobijali się ochroniarze i nie wiedział jak długo Daikoku da radę ich powstrzymać.  
Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, członkowie zespołu nie mieli nic przeciwko.  
\- Ale najpierw trzeba uspokoić ochroniarzy- powiedział jeden z nich podchodząc do drzwi- Uwaga panowie, wychodzę!- krzyknął przez drzwi i kiedy zobaczył, że ochroniarze przestali się dobijać, wyszedł do nich- Wszystko w porządku- powiedział z uśmiechem- Jego też puśćcie- dodał wskazując na Yato.  
Goryle posłusznie wypuściły dresa i ustawiły się pod drzwiami tak, jak stali wcześniej, czyli jakby byli na warcie.

* * *

Po uzgodnieniu wszystkiego zadowoleni wyszli z hotelu.  
\- I nawet nie chcą niczego w zamian!- powiedział Yukine uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.  
\- A tak właściwie to co zrobiliście żeby mogli was widzieć?- zapytała Hiyori.  
\- Boskie sztuczki- odpowiedział Yato masując swój obolały bark.  
\- Teraz czas zaprosić Otsu!- powiedziała uradowana Kofuku.

* * *

Hiyori wraz z Kofuku zabrała Otsu na koncert mówiąc, że chcą sobie zrobić babski wypad. Dziewczyna zgodziła się, ale było jej trochę smutno, że na taki fajny koncert nie pójdą w pełnym gronie.  
\- Nie smuć się Otsu, przecież jest mega!- różowowłosa darła się jak najęta.  
\- Ta, ale koncert się jeszcze nie zaczął- zaśmiała się.  
Jak na razie to stały w tłumie pod sceną i czekały aż zespół wyjdzie.  
\- Jestem pewna, że jeszcze będziemy miały okazję pójść na koncert z chłopakami- powiedziała Hiyori z motywującym uśmiechem.  
\- Może Bisha i Kazuma też z nami pójdą!- Kofuku dalej się darła.  
\- Bardzo bym się zdziwiła, ale byłoby ciekawie jakby lała się z Yato*- Otsu zaczęła się śmiać.  
\- Otsu!- dla Iki wizja kolejnej walki między Bishamon a Yato wcale nie była zabawna.  
Tymczasem Yukine cały zestresowany stał za kulisami.  
\- Nie łam się, młody- powiedział jeden z członków zespołu klepiąc go po plecach- Masz, to nasz dzisiejszy repertuar- dał mu kartkę- Po której piosence chcesz wyjść?  
\- Hmm...- blondyn uważnie patrzył na spis- Po tej- wskazał palcem na jedną z pozycji- Następna piosenka jest jej ulubioną, więc to spotęguje radość.  
\- Ok- odpowiedział z uśmiechem i poszedł powiedzieć reszcie.  
\- O ile sę zgodzi...- powiedział sobie po cichu.  
\- Głowa do góry, Yukine!- jednak nadchodzący Yato usłyszał to i zarzucił mu swoje spocone łapsko na ramiona.  
\- Po coś ty tu przylazł?!  
\- Przyszedłem cię wspierać, Yukineee- zrobił dziubek.  
\- Zabieraj ze mnie to śmierdzące coś, co nazywasz ręką!- strącił ją z siebie.  
\- Oj przestań już. Tak się stresujesz, że aż mnie skręca. Dosłownie.  
\- No, bo... Co jak mi odmówi?  
Blondyn spojrzał na niego z tak zmartwioną miną, jakiej jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widział.  
\- Ej, nie przejmuj się. Znam ją na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że nie odmówi. I to nie dlatego, że tabun osób będzie się na nią patrzeć. Zgodzi się, ponieważ kocha ciebie tak samo mocno, jak ty ją- poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- Obyś miał rację.

\- Ojej, biedny aż tak się zestresował?- zapytała Bishamon.  
\- A dziwisz się? Na jego miejscu każdy by się stresował- odpowiedział Kazuma- Z resztą zawsze faceta zżera stres jak musi coś takiego zrobić.  
\- Ciekawe skąd wiesz?- zaciekawiła się.  
\- No cóż- poprawił okulary- Mam swoje źródła**- uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

W końcu nadszedł ten długo wyczekiwany moment. Na scenę została poproszona Otsu i, kiedy już tam była, zza kulis wyszedł Yukine. Dziewczyna zdezorientowana patrzyła się na niego wyczekując jakiś wyjaśnień. Oczywiście była zadowolona, ale też mocno zdziwiła ją jego obecność.  
\- Dawaj, młody- powiedział jeden z członków zespołu wręczając mu mikrofon.  
\- No to ten...- wydusił z siebie do mikrofonu- Otsu, mam do ciebie pytanie- oznajmił zbierając w sobie całą odwagę, po czym uklęknął przed nią, wyciągnął z kieszeni małe pudełeczko, otworzył je i z powrotem przystawił mikrofon do ust- Wyjdziesz za mnie?

\- Aaa!- piszczała Veena- To jest takie urocze!  
\- Kobieto, przestaniesz mi kiedyś przerywać?

Zamurowało ją. Stała tak na środku sceny nie mogąc się odezwać ani ruszyć. Zapanowała kompletna cisza. Zespół, tłum, ludzie za kulisami- wszyscy milczeli. Choć trwało to zaledwie kilka sekund, dla Yukine to była wieczność. Serce mu biło jak szalone, ręce się trzęsły, a całe ciało oblał zimny pot. Po chwili ktoś z tłumu krzyknął "Zgódź się!" i dopiero to wyrwało dziewczynę z osłupienia.  
\- T-tak...- odpowiedziała w końcu do mikrofonu trzymanego przez członka zespołu, a na jej twarzy pojawił się gigantyczny uśmiech- Tak, wyjdę za ciebie!  
Yukine wstał uradowany i objął Otsu, która rzuciła mu się na szyję. Tłum w międzyczasie krzyczał, gwizdał, wiwatował itp. Kiedy dziewczyna go puściła to oddał członkowi zespołu mikrofon i założył jej pierścionek na palec.  
\- Chętnie zagramy na waszym weselu- powiedział chłopak, któremu blondyn oddał mikrofon.  
\- Gorzko! Gorzko!- wtrącił się inny członek zespołu.  
Yukine, szczęśliwy jak nigdy w życiu, ujął jej twarz w dłonie i ją pocałował.

\- Szkoda, że tego nie widziałam- westchnęła.  
\- Ja też- powiedział wycierając okulary.  
\- I potem już był ślub?  
\- No nie. Był jeszcze kawalerski i panieński.  
\- I Otsu mnie nie zaprosiła?!  
\- Zaprosiła, nie widziałaś zaproszenia?- zapytał zdziwiony.  
\- Nie! Gdzie żeś je zostawił?  
\- Na twoim biurku, jak zawsze.  
\- ...dobra, może je przez przypadek wyrzuciłam razem z listami miłosnymi od ciebie.  
\- CO?!  
Kobieta zaczęła się śmiać.  
\- No ja byłem na kawalerskim Yukine.  
\- I dlatego ostatnio wróciłeś napruty jak stodoła i budziłeś wszystkich!  
\- Nie skomentuję tego.  
\- Milczysz w zażenowaniu.  
\- Bisha!- Kofuku dotoczyła się do nich- Chodźcie się bawić!  
\- Ale od ciebie jedzie alkoholem- stwierdziła blondynka.  
\- I kto to mówi?- skomentował Kazuma.

* * *

\- Ej, a czy to nie ten zespół gra im teraz na weselu?- zapytała Bishamon.  
\- Ale ty dzisiaj spostrzegawcza jesteś- brunet zaśmiał się.  
\- Nie widziałam ich nigdy na oczy, skąd miałam wiedzieć?  
\- Trzeba było słuchać jak próbowałem ci o tym opowiadać!  
\- Jestem bardzo zajętą osobą, nie to co ty!  
\- Nie kłóćcie się!- Hiyori podeszła do nich- A tak właściwie to dlaczego cały czas siedzicie? Nie podoba wam się?  
\- Nie, nie, impreza jest świetna!- zapewniła Veena- Po prostu musieliśmy coś obgadać.  
\- Jak skończyliście to chodźcie, fajne zabawy teraz są!- zachęcała ich.  
\- Już idziemy- odpowiedział Kazuma.

* * *

Później Bishamon siedziała i przyglądała się młodej parze. Uważała, że razem pięknie wyglądają i miło było patrzeć jak razem śmieją się z czegoś. Stwierdziła też, że Yukine jest bardzo przystojnym młodzieńcem, a Otsu śliczną czarnowłosą dziewczyną z niebieskimi oczami.

* * *

Rok później.  
\- Veena, zostaliśmy zaproszeni na imprezę z okazji narodzin dziecka Otsu i Yukine- oznajmił Kazuma wchodząc do pokoju Bishamon.  
\- To ona była w ciąży?!- zapytała zdziwiona.  
Kazuma strzelił face palma.

* * *

 _* Znała to z opowieści Yukine._  
 _**Po kryjomu czyta pamiętniki innych osób, w tym Yukine, dlatego tak dokładnie znał całą historię._


End file.
